Harry Potter and the Magical Clans
by Animalover205
Summary: Harry Potter has just won against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but now he's in for a shock! The magical world is actually split not only into families, but also into several Magical Clan's. Now, as the last of his Clan, he will have to rebuild it, in order to help rebuild the magical world. Note: A/U, Harem
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Magical Clans.

By

Animalover205

A/N: I had this idea that was very similar to one that the author MikeJV37 and so asked him for permission to use the idea, MikeJV37 was kind enough to grant it. Thank you.

Summery: Harry Potter has just won against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but now he's in for a shock! The magical world is actually split not only into families, but also into several Magical Clan's. Now, as the last of his Clan, he will have to rebuild it, in order to help rebuild the magical world.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, I didn't write this for money or fame, just for my twisted sense of fun.

Chapter one.

Harry sat in the Headmasters office, while Professor Minerva McGonagall paced up and down the room. They were waiting for someone, the Headmistress, and the Hero of the war, both of them slightly uncomfortable. If they had spoken why, they would have found they both were uncomfortable for the same exact reasons.

Several minutes pass by, as they have been for the last half-hour. Waiting for the Minister of Magic, both of them were taking the waiting differently. Harry was sitting, looking at the floor, while McGonagall was pacing. " How have you been doing Potter?" McGonagall asked suddenly, her voice soft, and still a little croaky. Harry looked up at her, and at first didn't say anything because he was struck by how attractive she was for an older woman. " Not getting a whole lot of sleep lately, but I suppose that's only to be expected."

McGonagall nodded, she seemed to be about to say something else when the fireplace behind them erupted behind them and a tall, well dressed young man came striding out of it " Hello, I'm Sanderson Reed, the Head of Magical History. The Minister said to tell you she'll be a few minutes late." " She?" Harry Asked " Yes, Mister Potter, Mrs. Molly Weasly. The Minister of Magic."

" Mrs. Weasly?! She's the new Minister of Magic!" Harry cried. Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry and said " Yes, she is, don't you get the Daily Prophet anymore?" Harry shook his head and said " No Professor, I haven't gotten it since the war ended." Professor McGonagall sighed and said " Well, Molly wasn't so much elected Minister as she was drafted." Harry smiled, he couldn't think of anyone better suited to the task, after running the Weasly household.

Harry looked at Mr. Reed and said " So, your the Head of Magical History huh?, why are you here anyway?" Mr. Reed looked at Harry and said, with complete seriousness, " We need to wait until Molly Weasly is here before we talk about that, Mr. Potter." at these words the fireplace seemed to explode again, and the one person who had been a Mother-figure to him.

" Mrs. Weasly!" Harry cried jumping up and hugging her to him, Molly Weasly smiled as she hugged him back tightly. " Harry, we have important business to talk about, but first...Harry, you need to sit down." Harry didn't like the sound of that. He sat down and was soon proven right. " Harry, you know Arther was hurt badly in the war right?" Harry groaned, this was not a good sign " Harry, Arther is dead."

Harry felt as though his whole world was falling down around him, Arther Weasly, the one person whom he had looked to most, as a father figure for most of his life, and as a great friend. Harry felt a tremendous sense of loss from this.

" Harry dear, I'm so sorry." Molly said. She kissed the top of his head and said with a somewhat brisk tone in her voice, that Harry knew hid the pain she must be feeling " Now then, Harry dear, we have a lot of business to attend to." as the others took their seats, Professor McGonagall behind her Headmistress desk, Harry across from her, Mr. Reed next to the desk, and Mrs. Weasly next to Harry.

" Now, Mr. Potter" McGonagall began before switching tracts " Harry. I have the feeling that the news we're about to tell you will be...confusing to say the least." she looked at him and said " As you know, Harry, there are Magical Family's. The Weasly's, The Malfoy's, The Bones, The Black's and so forth. But as you may not know, mainly because it is not spoken of often, is that there are several Clans among the Wizarding community, and every family belongs to one of them. My own Family, the McGonagall's belong to the Silver Sun Clan of Wizards."

" Okay" Said Harry uncertainly, not sure what this had to do with him at all. Mrs. Weasly seemed to know this as she said " Harry, The Potter family was the last of their Clan, now you are the very last one in that line, Harry, so you are the last of your Clan as well." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasly and said " Okay, I kinda got that when you said we were the last family. But I have two questions Mrs. Weasly: What is my Clan called, and what dose this have to do with me?"

Mr. Reed opened a scroll and said " your Clan's name is the Shadow Grove Clan. Mr. Potter, and simply put. When the Ministry was first established, they knew that times like these would come about. So they set a law down, it's called the Restoration of the Clan's act." Harry blinked and looked at Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasly before asking " Okay, again, what has this got to do with me?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Mrs. Weasly before saying " Indeed, I was wondering why I was here myself?. Potter I can understand, as this directly relates to him, but why me?" Mrs. Weasly looked at Mr. Reed and nodded, Mr. Reed took another scroll out of his briefcase " Professor McGonagall, the reason your here is simple, when we were looking through the law's surrounding the act, we found that the age of marriage was at twenty one. So, he needs someone to act as a guardian for him, and it was decided that, as head of his house, you would be the ideal choice."

Professor McGonagall looked stunned, so did Harry. " Um, Mr. Reed?, Mrs. Weasly? What did you mean ' Age of marriage' ?" Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry in shock for a second, then comprehension dawned on her. " Harry, dear, the Act is to restore your clan, which means that you, dear, must marry at least three girls your own age, and one or two older one's to help care for the children."

Harry looked around at the two women, at the other man, thought just once of Hermione, and then...fainted clear away!

When Harry fainted, Professor McGonagall used a levitation charm to lift him up and carry him to the small bed that she kept in the office for when she had to work late nights. Once he was on there she arranged him so that he was comfortable. As McGonagall looked down at Harry she sighed, Harry didn't know how truly attractive he was.

He had shaggy black hair that stuck up everywhere, brilliant green eyes, and a body that was well toned from years spent playing Quiddich and also from years of battle. McGonagall knew for a fact that many girls in the school talking about how they wanted to kiss him, or more. And she had to agree with them, as old as she was, just looking at him sometimes gave her feelings that she should not be having.

McGonagall sighed, and shook her head, thinking like that would never do her any good. She returned to the main part of her office, where Molly and Mr. Reed were sitting, looking worried. Mr. Reed nodded toward were Harry was unconscious and asked " Is he alright?" Molly nodded, blushing, and said " Yes, I'm sure he is. That young man has seen some things that most full grown adults would never see in a life time. I think it was the mention of marriage that did it to him."

Mr. Reed nodded and said " Yes, most sensible people react that way to it." Molly Weasly raised an eyebrow and said " And how would you know that Reed?" Reed shook his head and said " I was married three times, Minister, trust me."

Molly smiled and shook her head, before looking at McGonagall and saying " Will you do it Minerva? Will you be Harry's guardian?" McGonagall looked back at the sleeping form, then nodded " Yes, yes I will. I suppose I should tell him that this is the only way he can marry more then one person?" Molly smiled and nodded. She watched as Mr. Reed vanished through the floo network.

Molly Weasly looked at McGonagall and said with a smile " Who knows, Minerva, maybe he'll even pick you." she winked and walked to the fire place, going back to the ministry. McGonagall sighed and said " I only can hope." in a low, quiet voice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you all for the reviews you've given me, I will endeavor to not disappoint you with this chapter. Enjoy this chapter, and remember the review button :)

* * *

Chapter 2.

Two Days Later...

Harry was wondering through the halls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, trying to work through his mind what he had been told two days ago: That he belonged to a larger world then he even knew. That his family had belonged to one of the Clan's that made up the magical world. And that the Ministry of Magic, the ruling body of wizards and witch's in Britain, had activated something called the Restoration of the Clan's Act, or R.C.A.. and that he, Harry, was expected to marry at least three or four women his age, and one or two older women to rebuild his clan!

He also remembered the conversation he'd also had with Professor McGonagall, about how she was now his guardian, since he wasn't supposed to marry till he was Twenty One according to the Act, even though according to Wizard law now he could marry anyone right now.

As Harry walked into the living room, the doorbell rang. Harry smiled as he remembered the day he had cast a silencing charm on the portrait of Mrs. Black, otherwise he would be hearing the shrieking again. Harry walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was McGonagall, and she was dressed in Muggle Clothing!. Minerva let Harry look at her for a few seconds before she fidgeted, and said " Harry, do you mind letting me in?"

Harry was stunned, but stepped aside. Not only was his head of house in Muggle clothing, but she had called him ' Harry' something she had never done before. As McGonagall walked past Harry he also caught a whiff of perfume in the air. Again something he had never smelled before.

Harry fallowed McGonagall down the hall and into the kitchen. He was wearing some clothes that fit for a change, a black tee with the logo of a Muggle band he had become recently fond of, Avenged Seven Fold, and a pair of semi-baggy jeans. Harry was glad for the bagginess. McGonagall was dressed in a tight white tee with a logo for a restaurant stretched across her breasts, which Harry was stunned to see were actually a pretty large size, larger then her robes at school hint at. And she wore a pair of pants that were tight enough that Harry was pretty sure she couldn't wear panties under them.

Harry sat down quickly, trying to hide his erection. It was useless really, as he was pretty well endowed. McGonagall smiled shyly and sat across from Harry. Harry's house elf Kreacher came over and placed a tray between them with tea and cakes. Harry thanked him, and dismissed him. After a few minutes, while Harry poured tea and served it to McGonagall he said " So, Pro-" " Please Harry, I think it's best if we dropped that tittle since your no longer in school, and I doubt you'll be coming back any time soon. Just call me Minerva."

Harry nodded and said " Okay, Minerva. So, why are you here?, not that I mind the company." Minerva sipped her tea, then said " I came, Harry to ask if you have anyone in mind yet? You still have a while, but not too long of a while." Harry groaned, of course it's about the R.C.A. Minerva looked at Harry over her rectangle spectacles and said " Harry, we're on borrowed time here, I did a little research on the R.C.A. And technically the Ministry could force you to marry your first wife with in a day of it being invoked. We're just managing to have this time because Molly Weasly is your friend, and she wants you to have time to think."

Tea shot out all over the table as Harry heard this! He grabbed a table and started to clean the tea up while apologizing to Minerva, as he turned to her, his jaw dropped, he had gotten her shirt with the tea too! Harry gulped and looked at Minerva's breasts and gulped, His old teacher had some large breasts all right. And she wasn't wearing a bra, and he could see her nipples, and a fair bit of dark tan skin on her otherwise pale skin.

Minerva looked down, saw what Harry was staring at, and blushed. But then she noticed his erection and nearly gasped, that boy was hung! Harry looked at were she was looking, and blushed rather well. Minerva gulped and said " Um, Harry? Do you have a spare shirt?" Harry nodded and said " Yes, in my room. I'll go get it for you." Minerva shook her head " I'll go get it, if you don't mind." and with that she left the room.

A few minutes later, Minerva came back, this time wearing a twin to the shirt Harry was wearing, but white with a black emblem. As she sat down, Harry gulped. He felt his cock twitch again. " Um, Minerva?" he said with slight hesitation. " Yes Harry?" She said with a slight smile. " Um, you do know that Muggle women wear bra's under white shirts, right?" Minerva tilted her head to one side, puzzlement across her face " Bra?" Harry sighed, this was going to be a long talk.

Minerva decided, after their long talk, ( which lasted until the small hours of the night) to stay the night at number Twelve, in one of the guest bedrooms. Harry walked up to his room, and closed he door. The room was furnished sparsely, just a bed and desk and chair, and a dresser with a mirror over it. One one side was his Firebolt, where he kept it now.

He was trying to force himself not to think about the woman just one floor down from him as he pulled off his clothes to lay down. His muscled back and chest, well toned and well defined from years of sports and combat. He had a six-pack and a surprisingly large cock that was still semi-erect. His body was covered with scars from years of fighting the dark arts, and it was already being said that he had seen more combat then most of the Auror's on the force right now.

As he lay down in his bed, he was truly fighting the urge to try and satisfy his needs, since he didn't trust himself not to go down the floor to Minerva and force himself on her. The poor boy didn't know that at that Minerva was feeling much the same.

Minerva walked into her room, which was furnished much like the master bedroom minus the broom. And sighed with longing as she took off her clothing after closing the door. Her large breasts, which were easily double C's , swung freely as she moved. She took a few moments to debate about taking her tight pants off, and decided to go ahead and do so.

As she did this she reviled a body that many women her age would kill to have! Though she was fifty, she had the body of a woman of thirty-five, which she attributed to regular exercise and a somewhat healthy life style. The only thing that really betrayed her age was her hair being a grayish silver color, and her face had some lines of worry and care across it.

When Minerva climbed onto the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the dresser and took a moment to admire what she saw there, long, strong muscles, a stomach which was only just starting to loose it's flatness. She had long, well defined thighs and a soft ass that was only slightly sagging, much like her breasts. She also had a well trimmed, but full, pubic bush. As Minerva laid down she sighed, and thought to herself ' _Well, Harry certainly has more then one thing to be proud of.'_ she sighed and added ' _I'd better take care of things, before I rape the boy!_'

She reached between her legs to find that she was still soaked from having seen Harry's bulge a few minutes ago, she easily slipped her finger into her, first one, then two, and pretty soon three fingers were in her surprisingly tight pussy. As Minerva began to thrust her fingers in and out, she imagined how it would be if Harry were doing it instead.

It didn't take long for her to cum, seeing as she hadn't managed to do anything sexual with herself for almost a month. As she came down. Minerva sighed and said " Who am I kidding?, he'd never go for some old flesh bag like me." little did she know, Harry was tossing and turning in bed, trying not to do what she had just done because of her.

Harry sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed, trying not to jerk off to images of Minerva McGonagall in his mind. He knew, this was going to be a long night.

A/N: Hey all, hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter, you'll find out who Harry chooses for his first bride! Don't forget the review button!.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it's great to know people actually want my stories. Thank you all, and this is for you.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry came down the stairs, yawning and scratching his sides as he did so, and got a shock!. There in the kitchen was Minerva, dressed in what he guessed was a robe she had magicked there, he was suddenly regretting his decision not to wear anything but a tee shirt and boxers. To his credit, he didn't think she would be up, since it was five in the morning. As he walked into the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Minerva wearing a sheer light blue robe, and from what he could see, nothing at all under it.

Minerva looked back as she heard a gasp from behind her, she felt her eyebrow raise and both her mouth and pussy start to get moisten when she saw Harry's erection. " Like what you see Harry?" she asked. Harry could merely nod. " Yes, I do." he gasped out. Minerva chuckled and said " You should probably sit down Harry, before you break something." Harry gulped and sat down.

As he did so, some part of him made him look away from the beautifully mostly nude woman in front of him, and he looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed by his reaction. ' _Get a grip Potter,'_ he said to himself ' _You've known this woman for most of your life, she's literally watched you grow up! What on earth makes you think she'd passably want you!_' Minerva placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Harry, leaning down low, causing her breasts to swing in front of his eyes.

" Harry," Minerva said with a note of concern in her voice " Do you want me to change into something else?" Harry seemed to jump at this and shook his head " No!, no Minerva. Um, It's just..." he blushed furiously at this and said " It's just that..I've...never seen a naked woman before." at this Minerva felt her eyebrows rise in shock! She knew just how many of the girls in Potters class were fan-girls of his, and knew from rumors that more then one had tried to get their claws into the boy.

" Are you telling me, Harry," Minerva said as she sat down " That none of those girls at Hogwarts has...ever...managed to get you?" Harry shook his head and said " No, I've kissed a few, but it never went any further then that. I knew I didn't love them, or even particularly like some of them." he shrugged and said " I felt that it would be dishonest to take them to my bed. They deserved better then that."

Minerva shook her head, she knew for a fact that most of the students at Hogwarts weren't virgins, in fact she was willing to bet less then ten percent of them were. That Harry Potter, whom everyone assumed was getting the most sex of all, turned out to be a virgin, was a shock to say the least. Harry, misunderstanding the reason Minerva shook her head, asked uncertainly "Did I say something wrong Minerva?"

The older woman seemed to jump as he asked this and said " No, dear me no Harry, thats not it at all!" she smiled and chuckled and said " Its just, all the teachers thought you were getting sex regularly." Harry tilted his head and then shook it " Nope, before the war, I couldn't see having anyone like that, because I didn't like those girls like that. And then, during the war, I didn't think it would be fair to any woman to take her to my bed, since I was being targeted by death eaters and all." he took a deep breath and said as a cloud settled over his eyes " And when I heard the prophesy, I couldn't bring myself to have a girlfriend, because I knew I would die, and I couldn't bring myself to do that to anyone. To put anyone through that kind of pain."

Minerva felt herself sadly chuckling, that last bit was so like Harry. To think of the pain of others while ignoring his own pain. She smiled and leaned forward without thinking to kiss his forehead, at that point Harry raised his head to ask Minerva something, and their lips met!. In a flash of a moment, Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall were kissing passionately. Minerva groaned and let her tongue slip out to Harry's lips, seeking entrance, which was granted most enthusiastically.

Before long Minerva broke the kiss and said in a whisper in a deep, heavy voice " Harry, you need to take me up stairs, or I'm going to pull you onto this table and fuck you here." Harry groaned and said " As much as I would like that, Minerva, I think Kreacher would not thank me for it." and he kissed her again.

How they managed to get to Harry's bedroom, neither of them would ever know. Nor how they managed to get Harry undressed without destroying his clothes. But soon they found themselves in a situation that no one at Hogwarts would believe. Minerva McGonagall on her back, with Harry Potter between her thighs, both of them panting heavily as they both experienced the wildest sex they had ever had, Minerva groaning as she had a cock in her pussy for the first time in almost fifteen years. While Harry was positively ecstatic about the first time he had sex with a woman, and it was one of the women he had always fancied too.

In their excitement, neither of them lasted long at all. Soon Minerva cried out, arching her back as she came, her pussy clamping down around Harry's cock. Harry groaned and shot his cum deep into a woman for the first time ever, his large cock jerking hard in Minerva's body. As they both came down, Harry pulled out and lay next to Minerva, he kissed her gently then said " You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Minerva." Minerva turned to look at him, rolling onto her side and trailing her fingers across his chest and said " Since your fourth year, I know. I've often caught you staring at me, both in and out of class Harry."

Harry blushed, " I didn't think I was that obvious" Minerva chuckled and said " you weren't, I just knew what it feels like to be stared at." she kissed Harry and asked " Did you enjoy it?" Harry smiled and nodded and said " Yes, I did. It was better then anything I've ever felt before, even playing Quiddich." she smiled at this, then looked down and saw Harry was hard again.

Minerva pushed Harry onto his back, then climbed on to him. Taking her body deep into her body, it took Minerva and Harry nearly an hour to cum, and when it happened Minerva was bouncing on Harry hard enough her breasts were practically bouncing off her chest and making twin smacking sounds. This time Minerva screamed his name as she came, Harry cried out her name as he came inside of her for the second time. They took a long time to come down from this round, and fell asleep, scrambled eggs forgotten...

Several hours later, Harry and Minerva were eating in the dinning room, drinking tea, and being completely relaxed. Harry looked over the top of his news paper at Minerva, who was wearing one of his A7X shirts, a black one this time and a skirt that she had left from when number twelve was the headquarters for the order of the Phoenix. Harry was dressed in loose cargo shorts and a black shirt with a red Gryffindor lion on it.

After a few more minutes Harry said " Um, Minerva?" " Hmmm?" She asked as she was reading some school papers that she had to grade before the next term. " You told me Mrs. Weasly said that I had to marry one or two older women as part of the R.C.A?" Minerva paused, then looked up at Harry " Yes, Harry." she said suddenly nervous " Why do you ask?"

Harry stood up, came around the table, and knelt before her asking " Minerva McGonagall, you were the first real woman I ever fantasized about, the first woman I had a crush on. Yours was the opinion I counted on the most, the one teacher who's approval I valued the most. Your the first woman I have seen naked, and the first woman I have had sex with." he took a breath then held out his hand and said as he locked his green eyes with her blue ones " Will you allow me another first? Will you be my First Wife?"

Minerva gasped! All of her fantasies and hopes had come true in this day. She reached out a shaking hand and took his asking " Are you sure Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded his head " Yes, very sure Minerva." Then she pulled Harry to her and held him tightly, saying in a slightly caught voice " Yes, Harry Potter, I will be your wife. Your First Wife." then she began to cry tears of joy.

A/N: Hey all. I hope you like this chapter, let me know how you feel. Remember, the review button is your friend! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all, I loved the reviews that I got from the last chapter, and especially those from The 4Th Black Sister and Firebolthallow1572. Thank you both for your regular reviews :).

I have started a poll on my profile, for you all to vote on who you want the other older woman woman that harry marries to be, you only have a few chapters to vote in, so don't forget to vote!. And remember, the review button is your friend ;)

* * *

Chapter 4.

The next several days at Grimmauld place were busy, sending out wedding invites, getting their announcement in the Daily Prophet, and on top of that getting Mrs. Weasly, the new Minister of Magic, to add Minerva's name to the newly drawn up paper work for the future wives of Harry Potter. The last part was surprisingly easy actually as Molly was more then happy too.

Harry was shocked by the lack of surprise considering the fact that this was clearly a May to December wedding. He was sure his friends, namely Hermione, Ginny and Luna would object. But he was surprised when they just told him how happy they were for him. Their reactions were as different as they were.

Hermione: " Harry, of course your marrying McGonagall first. I figured you would when you told me about the Restoring of the Clans Act."

Ginny: " Duh Harry, Minerva's a hottie for her age! It's no wonder your marrying her! I would too."

Luna: " I figured you were already married, and were just keeping it secrete."

Harry had to smile at this, at least his closest friends were accepting of this, even Ron, who simply said he figured Harry was already screwing Minerva, and was now making an honest woman of her. At least he said that, seconds before he hit by Hermione.

Harry and Minerva found that they actually had quite a bit in common outside school. They both loved Quiddich, both favored black as a general color, both loved the same muggle bands. They both liked the same kind of movies ( comedy), the same kind of books, and most of the same food. All together Harry felt they had a whole lot in common, and that this was the best way to start a marriage.

One day, Harry came down and saw Minerva looking at Wedding dresses, they had already decided that Harry would wear his dress robes, but they had not chosen a dress for Minerva. Harry looked down at the pictures, seeing that they were from the Wizarding world, as the pictures moved. Harry could see that Minerva was paying attention to a picture of a purple dress, spaghetti strapped with a plunging neckline that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. " You should get that one," Harry said " I think that it would look really good on you."

Minerva turned to look at Harry and smiled " Flatterer." Harry smiled, then blushed when she added " You keep that up, and I may just try that thing you wanted to try." Harry had been trying for nearly a week to get Minerva to favor him with a blowjob, and now she was offering one if he kept flattering her.

Harry chuckled and said " Promises, Promises, my lovely lioness." he kissed her and said " I'm off to the ministry, I have to get some paperwork signed and ready for my taking over House Black and House Potter." Minerva smiled and stood to kiss him properly, even though she was still taller then he was. " Now then, get going while I order this dress."

Harry arrived at the Ministry, and was happy to see the fountain of the Magical Brethren was being put back in it's proper place. He had been disgusted by the other statue. As he walked through the ministry he'd gotten a few hails, mainly from those who had stood by him during the dark times. When Voldemort was in power.

Harry took the elevator up to the Minsters office, he was waved in by a smiling Percy. Harry still had to get over the fact that Percy Weasly, the third Weasly son, who had chosen the ministry over his family, then, at the end, chose his family over the ministry!. Harry had always like Percy, but now he was being cautious around him, since he wasn't sure that he trusted him anymore.

" Harry!" Mrs. Weasly said as she stood up to welcome him into her office. Harry blinked, her office looked a lot like it would have in the Burrow. Messy and all over the place. Harry had to smile, somethings never, ever changed. Neither did the hug that Harry got from Mrs. Weasly, which was still bone crushing and slightly smothering.

Harry smiled, he had always loved her hugs, at one time they reminded Harry of the hugs he had never gotten from his dead mother. But as the years went on, and his hormones began to take effect, he began to like her hugs for other reasons. As the hug broke, Mrs. Weasly smiled at Harry, blushing slightly, clearly she had felt his hardening cock. " So, Harry dear." she said as she sat down behind her messy desk " I know that your here for the paperwork." she pulled out nearly two small books.

As Harry began to fill out the paperwork Mrs. Weasly smiled and said " Harry, have you chosen a place to marry Minerva dear?" Harry didn't pause in what he was doing but simply said " Not yet Mrs. Weasly, we've just settled on a wedding dress." Molly smiled and said " How about if you had it at the Burrow?" this time Harry did pause, he looked up at her and said " Are you sure you want that Mrs. Weasly?"

Molly smiled and said " Just call me Molly, Harry. I think we're past the ' Mrs. Weasly' part don't you think?" Harry blushed, because when she said it, she was looking right were his crotch was. " Um, yes I suppose so Molly." he looked back at the paperwork, then blushed deeply and said " I think we are. Um, I'll ask Minerva what she thinks about the Burrow for our wedding." Molly smiled and said " Of course, after all you want her to be happy with the location."

Around four hours later, Harry arrived back at the house, he was feeling mentally and physically drained. He always did when it came to the paperwork anymore. He must have filled out at least two or three full sized books by now. He opened the door and almost fell over Kreacher who seemed to be waiting there for him to arrive. " Master Harry Potter, Sir. Kreacher was told to give this to you by Mistress Minerva." and he handed him and envelope and left. Harry looked at the envelope, opened it and pulled out the note inside.

_Harry, _

_I know that you have been working very hard for us, and so I have decided to _

_give you a little surprise. Two of them in fact. Inside the envelope, you'll find _

_a little gift. And after that, Harry, follow the instructions inside._

When Harry looked inside he smiled, walked through the door, closed it, then pulled out the purple panties that was inside. Harry chuckled, and noticed that they were damp. Inside them was a note.

_Upstairs, five minutes after you get this. Don't be late._

Harry smiled and thought that Minerva was enjoying playing with him. He went to the kitchen and left the note, letter, and his clothes. Three and a half minutes later Harry opened the door to the main bedroom and smiled at the sight of Minerva laying on the bed, naked, with a smile for him. " Did you like my present Harry?" she asked, her tone deep with desire.

Harry held up her panties and said " Very much, Minerva." he walked over and kissed her gently before she pulled him onto the bed. " On your back, Potter." as Harry lay on his back, Minerva began to stroke his cock. " How big are you Harry?" she asked. Harry shrugged " Only nine inches I think." Minerva gasped " Wow!, ' Only'? Harry there are many men who would love to have your size."

Before Harry could say anything, however, his wife-to-be surprised him by leaning down and taking his entire cock deep into her mouth. Harry groaned. And said " Minerva!" she began to bob her head up and down. Both of them groaned then as the bell was rang.

A/N: Hey all, hope you love the chapter, and I'll be working on the next! Remember the poll, and the review button!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews that you have given me. I will give you all this chapter to cast your votes on the poll. Then, next chapter I will let you know.

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry and Minerva both groaned the doorbell had rung at exactly the _WRONG_ moment for them. Groaning they got up, then got off the bed, they both put on robes. Harry's red with a Gryffindor lion on the back, and Minerva a short black robe with cherry blossoms on it. Harry opened the door and smiled slightly, it was Narcissa Malfoy. " Mrs. Malfoy?, what are you doing here?" since the war, Harry found that he and Lucius's wife actually got on quite well.

" Hello, Harry Potter." she said, her voice the same low, clear tones that most of the Wizarding world knew. Harry bowed and waved her inside. Narcissa looked between Harry and Minerva and raised an eyebrow " Have I...interrupted something?" she asked. Harry shrugged " Yes, but nothing that can't be picked up later."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at this, but she trusted Harry enough to know what he was talking about. " How can I help you Narcissa?" Harry asked, using her first name right off. Narcissa raised her eyebrow at this " Well, Harry. I have a request. If you don't mind that is." Harry looked at Minerva, his own eyebrow raised. Minerva nodded and Harry said " Very well, if you would like to go into the dinning room, Minerva and I will go and get straightened out."

Narcissa smiled saying " There will be no need for that, Harry, as what I have to ask will have to do with the R.C.A." Harry's eyebrows rose completely at this, but he simply nodded. Narcissa led the way into the dinning room, where Harry motioned for her to sit down before saying " Well, Narcissa, what is it we can do for you?" Narcissa sat down in one of the chairs across the table from Harry and Minerva, the latter sat down next to Harry while he remained standing ( not wanting anything to show.)

Narcissa looked at Harry and said with a sigh " It has recently come to my attention the events in the Room of Requirement, Harry, and I now know the risks you took to save my Son." Draco's friend Crabb had summoned FiendFyre in the Room of Requirement, the spell had cost him his life, and nearly everyone else's too. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found brooms and Harry made them go back for Draco and his remaining companion, putting their own lives at risk to do so.

" I've never made a secrete of not liking Draco, Narcissa, but even I wouldn't have left him there to die like that." Harry said, his green eyes flashing slightly at the memory. " And that, Harry, is the point of this all." Narcissa said " Draco would never thank you for saving his life, and his worthless father would more then likely have tried to kill you if he hadn't died in Azkaban." she sighed and said " So it is to me, to thank you properly." she stood and walked around the table and perched at the edge of it and looked into his green eyes with her dark blue one's

"We both know that Draco owes you a life debt, and we also both know that he will never repay that debt. Lucius ran the Malfoy name through the mud, and Draco isn't helping it much yet, but he's still young yet. However, I will not allow the Malfoy name to be ruined by his inability to set the past in the past and repay the debt that is owed." she then settled herself to her knees and took Harry's hand in her own and said " Therefore, I ask you to accept me into your life as a second wife in your R.C.A., and let my life repay for that of my Son's."

Harry felt his eyes go wide, however, before he could say anything Minerva looked at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow and said " You would willingly trade your body to pay your sons debts?" before Narcissa could say anything Harry said " Yes, she would. She betrayed her Lord at the end for the sake of her Son." he looked at Narcissa on her knees and said " If it were my choice alone, Narcissa, then I would say yes, if only for your mind." he looked at Minerva and said " But it is to my first bride that you must direct that question, not I, for it is she who must share me with you, so it must be her choice."

he took his hand away from Narcissa and said " I'll let you two talk this over, while I see that tea is made for our guest." and he walked out of the room, leaving the two women to talk together.

Harry had just finished making tea for them, he decided to make it instead of having Kreacher make it for them. As he was turning to take the tea into the other room, Minerva and Narcissa walked into the kitchen. " Well, Harry." said Minerva " We have decided. I will agree to her being your second bride, on the condition that she accept me as the top dog." Harry nodded, knowing that would be one of the terms " Another term, beloved." Minerva said as she walked over behind Harry, draping her arm around his shoulder with a mischievous smile on her face " was that she," she nodded to Narcissa who began to undress out of her witch's robes " Has to please you." Harry looked at Minerva for a moment, then looked back at Narcissa, and gulped at what he saw.

Narcissa had completely stripped out of her robes, and was kneeling in only her bra and panties, both of which some part of Harry's stunned mind noted were green with silver Slytherin serpents. Harry gulped and said " Um, how um, how is she to do that?" Narcissa smiled a smile that made him exceedingly nervous. She reached out and opened Harry's robe, his cock had started to harden again. She took his cock in her hand and began to stroke his cock back to full hardness, and he groaned while she did so.

Harry looked over at Minerva and said " Honey, are you sure about this? Once it's done, it can't be undone." Minerva smiled at Harry and said " Yes, Harry, I'm sure. I have to get used to sharing anyway." any farther protests Harry had were swallowed at the same time his cock was, by Narcissa. Harry groaned as, for the first time ever, a mouth covered his cock.

Minerva smiled as she watched Narcissa bob her head on Harry's cock, it didn't take long at all for Harry to cum into her mouth, then Minerva pulled Narcissa to her feet, and they swapped his cum between them. Harry was speechless!

When Narcissa left, Harry broached the subject of using the Burrow as the place for their wedding, and to his surprise Minerva simply kissed him before saying she had already chosen a place for their wedding. She refused, however, to say more on the subject. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and said " Alright." more and more, he was beginning to fall for his former teacher, and he expressed surprise at her willingness to kiss another woman, let alone do what she had done with her. And with Narcissa of all people! Then Harry got yet another surprise of that day!.

" Why should that surprise you, Harry. She was only a year younger then myself in school. We experimented, yes, and even enjoyed what we did." she kissed Harry then said " Lets eat, then get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very big day. What with planning a double wedding now!" as they set down the hall after eating Harry suddenly remembered " Minerva, you didn't get to cum!" she looked back at him and smiled " Yes I did, you didn't think we spent the whole time in the dining room talking, did you?"

A/N: Hey all, another chapter is up, and the votes stand thus! In first place is Narcissa Malfoy, in second is Tonks, in third is Amelia Bones and last place is Molly Weasly. So it will be Narcissa that Harry marries. Please vote next on were you want to see them marry! And don't forget the review button ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for your votes. I had gotten 8 votes, 7 for Hogwarts, 1 for the Ministry. And so without further ado.

* * *

Chapter 6.

After nearly three weeks, Minerva reviled to Harry where they were to be married. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!. Harry was surprised when Minerva had insisted on getting married there, of all places. But that was what his first wife-to-be had planned. The day of the wedding had arrived, and Harry was feeling nervous about everything. He had never been married, obviously, and the only wedding he had ever been too was when Fleur had Married Bill.

The doors to the great hall were opened, and Harry was brought into the great hall by his Best Man ( Ron of course ), and stood by the high table, which was being used as an alter. Instead of a Priest waiting there, there was a Ministry Witch waiting for them. Suddenly Music started to play and the doors opened again and Minerva walked into the room. She was wearing a long, flowing dress in violet, had her hair done up in a braid that came down to the small of her back, and was carrying a bouquet of White Roses. Hermione was her maid-of-honor and she had Hagrid as the one who was giving her away.

Harry felt his mouth drop at the sight of beauty before him, his heart leaping in his chest. ' _Oh Merlin!_' Harry thought ' _What the hell have I _EVER_ done to earn such a prize?_' when Minerva walked up next to him, she smiled and reached up to close his mouth saying " Close your mouth, Harry, before you catch flies in it." she then turned him to face the alter. The Ministry Witch smiled, and then raised her wand and began to chant in a language that Harry barely recognized as High Chant.

Harry had learned from Hermione while they were bouncing from place to place trying to find the Horcrux's, that Magic was split between the long drawn out ritual magic that happened over time, called High Magic, were as the kind of magic that Harry was taught in Hogwarts, the instant kind, was called Low Magic or Common Magic. As the Ministry Witch chanted Harry noticed that an itching had started on his arm, the witch paused, then had Minerva and Harry exchange vows of love and loyalty, then began to raise the chant again, and this time Harry's arm was burning instead of itching.

When she finished, the Ministry Witch said " You'll now find, Mr. Potter, that you have a new mark on your body. This one is related to Mrs. Potter." Harry pulled a sleeve up, and looked at his arm, marveling at the new tattoo design on his arm, which was in the form of a cat. " This mark," The Ministry witch said " Will let you know what direction your wife is in, and how her health is. And the closer you are to her, the more details you'll be able to discern."

Harry smiled, then turned and pulled Minerva into a deep, passionate kiss. After a few heartbeats, the newly married Minerva Potter broke the kiss and said " Down Tiger, don't forget, your getting married to another woman too." she stepped back and the doors opened again, and Narcissa came walking down the isle too.

Harry almost gagged as he saw Narcissa walking toward him. She was dressed in a long, slinky dress of some kind of silvery material that clung to her body matching her silvery blond hair. Next to her was her son, Draco Malfoy, who was giving her away, with a look of confusion on his face, as if he wasn't too sure why his mother was marrying his mortal enemy.

Harry and Narcissa went through the same ritual that he and Minerva had gone through, and when the mark was done, he looked and was shocked! It wasn't a snake as he thought it would be, but rather it was a Silver snow fox. He then turned and kissed Narcissa, with as much passion as he showed with Minerva. When the kiss broke he heard a slight gagging noise, looking over he saw Draco ( whom he refused to call his step-son ) was gagging in shock!

Harry smiled, took the hands of his two wives, winked at Draco and said " Come on, you two hot minx's, lets make our get away while we can!" Draco was sputtering as Harry led the two women he had married away from Hogwarts, and out to their new lives.

When they reached Grimmauld Place, they had barely closed the door when Minerva pinned Harry to the wall and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, Harry said " Okay, so, do we do one at a time, or a threesome?" Minerva smiled, then stepped back for Narcissa to do the same, afterward Minerva took the other woman's hand and said " Harry, come up to our bedroom in five minutes time. Not a minute before, Not a minute later." she looked him up and down and said " And be undressed when you do." she took Narcissa and practically ran to the stairway.

Harry gulped, then walked toward the kitchen to get a drink of water, he felt he would need it. As he did so, he also took off his clothes as per his first wifes wishes. After four minutes, Harry turned and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, where he opened the door as minute five arrived. Harry took one look at what awaited him, and gulped!.

Both Minerva and Narcissa were laying in the bed in the Master bedroom, and both of them were naked. Minerva's double C tits pressed against Narcissa's breasts, which were clearly C's. Then the two turned their lower bodies out, so their upper bodies stayed pressed together, and he saw Minerva's trimmed full bush that he knew so well, and, with a surprise, Narcissa's bald pussy!. Narcissa saw his look on his face and said " What's the matter Harry, have you never seen a shaved pussy before?"

Minerva looked over at Narcissa and said " Cissy dear, Harry had never seen a naked woman before me, and mine is the only pussy the poor man's ever seen, and as you can see, mine is _Not_ shaved by any stretch of the imagination." Narcissa smiled, and said " Well, that's true, Min." she looked at Harry and said " Now then, shall we give our husband a night he'll never forget?" Minerva smiled at Harry like a predator and said " Yes, we shall. Now, My dear Husband, get in this bed, and prepare to have your mind, among other things, blown."

Harry laughed and did as he was bid, climbing between the two women, kissing Minerva first, then Narcissa, before raising one hand to cup the later's bare breast for the first time ever. Where Minerva had a large aureole and large nipples, Narcissa had a smaller one, with longer nipples. Harry smiled, leaned in and took one of them in his mouth, and began to suck on it. Causing Narcissa to moan deeply.

Without thinking she said in a soft voice " Merlin, I've missed that." Harry let go and sat up to look at Narcissa with a concerned look on his face " What to you mean?" Narcissa blushed and looked away, she was silent for a moment before saying " I'm sorry, Harry. This is our wedding night, and I'm practically falling apart on the bed waiting for you to have me. It's...been a long time since I've felt a man in me, or had one even touch me." as Harry watched with growing horror his second wife began to tear up.

She sat up and covered her face in her hands, sobbing. By this time both Harry and Minerva were shocked, by this. Harry, who had never been comfortable around anyone who was crying, and Minerva who had never seen this woman so much as utter a word of discomfort. As she sobbed Harry pulled his second wife to him, and Minerva crawled over to the other side and hugged them both, together they both let her weep out what ever was poisoning her system.

After around ten minutes of solid sobbing, Narcissa let her hands drop and rested her head back against Harry's shoulder, eyes red, and nose running. She said " I'm sorry, you two, I know I've ruined our big night together." Harry kissed her cheek and said " No you haven't, but I would like to know _Why_ my _wife_ just burst to tears on _our_ wedding night." Narcissa looked at the wall, then sighed and said as she closed her eyes " It's just that..even before the war, Lucius wasn't the most..intimate of Husbands. He hadn't touched me in years, The day I gave you a blowjob, Harry was the first time I've handled a cock in almost ten years. And I haven't had anyone suck on my breasts since I Draco was a baby."

Minerva gasped and said " Oh Merlin! Cissy, I'm so sorry!" and Harry felt a surge of anger at the man who had ignored the beautiful woman now in his arms. Harry and Minerva looked at each other, then nodded. Each of them knew, without saying a word, that tonight was for Narcissa alone. Minerva leaned up, kissing Harry then kissed Narcissa ( all Harry needed to get hard again) and said in a tone that made it clear that she would take no objections " Cissy, Harry and I will take our ' Wedding night' tomorrow night," and here she placed a finger at Narcissa's lips and continued " But tonight, is for you and Harry alone." she smiled kindly, then stood and left the master room.

Narcissa turned and looked at Harry, and he found that she was as nervous as he was, they both gulped, and then Harry held out his hand toward her and said " Come, my wife, and let me show you just how foolish Lucius was to ignore you."

A/N: Hey all! Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. I know, I didn't put a Lemon in this chapter, but I felt the story needed a bit of drama in it. I promise that the next chapter will contain some Lemony goodness, and remember all, the Review button is your friend! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews you've given me, this chapter will be short, but afterward I am posting another poll, and would be obliged if you would all vote!. Thank you, and without further ado. I give you chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7.

Harry looked at Narcissa, and they both gulped, nervous. Harry, who had never had sex with anyone other then Minerva was nervous about being able to please this beautiful creature in his bed, and Narcissa, who had not had a man in years, was worried that she might not even remember what to do. Harry reached out, and held out his right hand and said " Come to me, my wife, and let me make amends for what Lucius has done to you."

Narcissa looked at Harry, then gave him a watery smile before saying " Harry, darling, I don't know if you can." she then kissed him before saying " I don't know if you really want to have sex with an ugly old biddy like me." the way she said this told Harry that she had been called that before, and clearly from one that should had loved her. He felt another flash of anger and took her hand before pulling her to him and kissed her deeply then said " Narcissa, I married you not only because of the debt you owed, your _Son_ owed. But also because I've found you attractive since the day I first saw you in the top box of the Quidditch Wold Cup." he kissed her again " I have always found you attractive, Narcissa, always. And I would hex someone into next week for calling _My Beautiful_ Narcissa Ugly!. And if I wont let a stranger call you ugly, what makes you think _your_ allowed to?"

Narcissa looked at him surprised but he continued. " Your not ugly, your beautiful. My Silver Snow _Fox_, and I will prove it to you tonight, if you'll let me." Narcissa looked at Harry, then down at his large cock, which she estimated to be around nine inches, and felt her heart kick into over drive. She looked up at his large green eyes, and nodded saying " Very well, Harry. Let's try at least." and she leaned in to kiss him, stopping only long enough to say " Just do me one favor, Harry. Call me Cissy or Cissa, only Lucius ever called me Narcissa all the time."

Harry didn't even bother replying, but simply kissed her. When he did so, Narcissa knew she was lost, that this boy, who was her son's age, was now truly her husband, and as he rolled her onto her back and entered her for the first time, the groan that came from both of them seemed to echo from her toes through to her heart, she knew that she would do anything for this man. Not a boy, but a _Man_.

Harry did his best to last this first time, but found out that she was quite right when she said she hadn't had sex in years, her pussy was so incredibly tight, tighter then any pussy had a right to be in Harry's opinion. As he started moving, he felt her pussy walls clamp down on him as she orgasmed for the first time in years do to a man, she groaned then whispered " Please, Harry, Keep going." he smiled and said " I planned on it, my wife." and so he did.

Soon they found themselves with Narcissa on top, riding Harry hard and fast, as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her, and when Harry came in her for the very first time, she threw her head back and screamed pure delight! Climaxing with Harry for the very first time. Unknown to the two of them, Minerva was outside the door, fingering herself to the sounds of her new husband and her life long friend fucking, and smiling as she heard them both. ' _I think this will work out well, for all of us._' Minerva thought...

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and please accept this short chapter, while I put up the next poll and ask you all to vote, remember your votes help shape this story!. And remember also, the review button is your friend ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello all, thank you for the good reviews! The polls are now closed, and the results stand thus.

1st: Partvati and Padma at 60% with 14 votes.

2 nd: Luna with 26% with 6 votes

3 rd: Ginny at 8% with 2 votes

and 4 th: Pansy with 4% with 1 vote.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Harry woke up the next day tired and sore, the night before raced though his mind as he looked next to him and saw Narcissa's sleeping form. Harry smiled and climbed slowly out of bed so as not to wake his second wife up, for some reason he felt that it would be best to let her sleep in on their first morning together as husband and wife.

Harry smiled as he carefully put on his heavy red robe and carefully walked out the room, closing the door behind him softly. As Harry walked down stairway he turned sharply on the landing to the next floor. It was the floor where Minerva had slept the first night she had stayed at Grimmauld place. Harry walked up to the door of the room she stayed at, and knocked softly. At once Minerva's voice said " Come on in Harry."

Harry walked into the room asking " How did you know it was me?" Minerva, who was sitting in front of her vanity in just a short, sheer robe, turned to look at Harry. " Harry, honey, Krecher has orders to leave my room alone until otherwise told. Cissy would just walk in. So, you are the only person who would bother to knock." standing she walked over and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. She smiled after the kiss was over and said " Now then, I'm going to assume that your here to ' Consummate' our Marriage?"

Harry smiled, kissed her again, then said " Actually, I _was_ planing on making breakfast for Cissy, but changed my mind when I came in here." She then smiled and said " Well, why don't we do both? Have Krecher make breakfast for Cissy while we do the dirty." Harry smiled and said " I thought I was the teenager here." Minerva giggled at this and said " What can I say, my dear husband, you always make me horny." she leaned in and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear " You always have, actually."

They never made it to the kitchen, but rather found themselves on Minerva's bed, with Minerva on her back, Harry once again between her legs, thrusting into her hard and fast, with Minerva meeting every one of his thrusts with one of her own. Both of them caught up in memories of their years of lusting for one another, and years of attraction. When they both came, it was a noisy affair, with both of them crying out. After that, they both lay next to each other, panting, and whispering word that were very true to them both " I love you."

The next few weeks were busy for Harry and his two wives. Harry having to take the reigns of the two houses, as well as trying to re-establish his clan's rights. Minerva was busy getting ready for the new school year, and Narcissa was getting her new book store set up. It turned out that Lucius had never allowed Narcissa to work or even own a business, despite her desire to run a book store.

They had decided that the master room of Grimmauld place would be for Harry and Minerva, since they were the first married. Narcissa would take the room one floor down, the one that Minerva had previously taken. It turned out that Narcissa wouldn't feel comfortable staying in the same bed with anyone for more then a night or two, since Lucius refused to stay in the same bed with her.

One day, after doing a lot of paperwork, Harry was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, nursing a glass of butterbeer ( one of his favorite drinks ) and just trying to get his brain to stop hurting, when he heard a familiar voice. " Harry?, Harry Potter it is you." Harry turned and thought, for a moment, that he was seeing double! But then he recognized who it was " Parvati," Harry said standing " and...Padma, if I recall right." Parvati and Padma Patil were twin girls who went to Hogwarts with Harry, Though only Parvati had been in Gryffindor house with him, her sister had been in Ravenclaw.

" Yep, how are you Harry." Parvati said, drawing him into a tight hug she then broke it and looked at Harry with eyes that seemed to still be haunted by the war. It was odd, Harry felt, to see Parvati without her long time friend Lavender Brown. Lavender had been killed by Fenrir Grayback, the Werewolf, no doubt that's what haunted her. Padma looked between Harry and her twin, a look of concern in her eyes. Harry looked at Parvati and asked " What's going on? Whats wrong?"

with those words, the Gryffindor twin burst into tears. Harry, without thinking, pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, and looked at Tom, who nodded and brought a key over to Harry and led them to a privet room. On the way, Padma had told Harry that her sister missed Lavender, and as more then just a friend. Harry sighed, he had guessed, as many Gryffindor's had guessed, that Lavender and Parvati had been more then just Best Friends.

When they arrived in the privet room and Tom had left to get them something to drink. Harry stood in the middle of the room, holding the sobbing Parvati while Padma walked over to a chair and sat down, telling Harry how Lavender and her sister were planning to marry after school, after the war, and how their Father was determined to see one or both of them married to Harry. This last part surprised Harry, he looked between one Patil twin and the other, and said " What? Seriously? Your dad wants one or _Both_ of you to marry _Me?_" he couldn't believe that. After all, he had known Parvati for seven years, and in that time she had never shown the slightest hint of being interested in him. And now, her father wanted her to marry him!

" Yes," Padma said " So, she feels pressured." Harry shook his head and said " She doesn't need too, I won't accept her marriage unless she wants to. I hate forced marriages" Parvati looked at Harry with shock, then said " No, Harry, I..do, I do want to marry you. But..I..don't think I'm quite..ready yet." Harry looked at her and said " What? Are you sure Parvati?"

Parvati looked at Harry and said " Yes, Lav...she would have wanted me to move on." she blushed and said " She was always about the moment, never the future really. She knew she might die, and she would have wanted me to move on." She then looked down and said " But first, Harry, I need..time." Harry nodded, understanding that. Harry then looked at Padma and said " What about you? Do you want this as well?"

Padma looked at Harry like he was insane, " Pass up the chance to become Padma Potter?, I had thought you were intelligent, Harry. At least that's what my sister and the school scores say." Harry blushed, then looked at her puzzled " Are you saying you would only marry me for prestige?" Padma had the grace to look embarrassed and said " I am a Ravenclaw, Harry, we always look for the logical solution to anything. While I have been attracted to you for a while, Harry," again she blushed " and I would like to, at the very least fuck you, _Marrying_ you would, indeed, be about prestige on some level."

Harry blushed at this, then tilted his head and said " Well, if there is one thing I've learned from Luna, it's that Ravenclaw's are brutally honest sometimes." Parvati looked at her sister, blushed, and said " Padma! I can't believe you said that!" Padma looked at her and said " Considering your reputation at school." Parvati blushed again, and This time Harry knew why. Parvati did, indeed, have a reputation at Hogwarts as being a slut, until she hooked up with Lavender. " Still, I wouldn't have ever believed you would say the F word." Padma smiled and said with an arched eyebrow " Well We are twins, my dear sister."

Harry sighed, thinking ' _Min and Cissy are going to kill me, I know it._'

A/N: Hey all, hope that you all like this chapter, and remember the Review button is your friend.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thank you all for the reviews you've posted, I really do appreciate them. And now, without further ado. Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9.

Harry told Minerva and Narcissa about the Patil twin's the next morning, having been too distracted the night before. To his utter shock, however, neither of them seemed too surprised. In fact both his wives seemed to actually find it quite funny. Narcissa was trying not to laugh as she and Minerva were teasing him about it.

" Well, well." Narcissa said, while looking at Harry over her tea while she wore Robes of deep, cerulean blue " Our Harry might be getting some twin action Min." Minerva, who was drinking coffee and eating a slice of toast, wearing a pair of emerald green robes smiled and said " True Cissy, and I can tell you from the rumors I've heard, he'll be in for a _very_ wild time."

Harry blushed deeply and said " Wh-what!, um guys, I get a wild enough time with the two of you." Narcissa smiled and said " Yes, but we both had little, to no experience in bed Harry. Min hasn't had a man in twenty years, and Lucius and I weren't very...um, intimate for years." at this Minerva smiled and nodded and said " Yes, that is true. And while your very familiar with Parvati's reputation, I know for a fact that Padma's is just as colorful."

Harry blushed again and said " So, your...okay with their wanting to marry me?" at this both of them laughed and Minerva said " Well, Harry, I won't deny that it disturbs me a little, but part of the R.C.A. Is for you to have children, and both Narcissa and I are too old to give you any. Where as the Patil twins are still young enough to give you many. So we have to accept it."

Narcissa smiled and nodded before saying " It really doesn't bother me any, I just ask that once you have those two young women in your bed, that you won't forget me." Harry walked around the table to kiss Narcissa deeply and said " Never, I would never ignore you."

Later that day, Harry was walking through Diagon Alley. He smiled and went to his wife's bookstore, called the Shade and Grove, and walked into it. Narcissa was sitting behind the counter, filling out her inventory report. " Hey Honey." she said, walking around the counter to kiss Harry before saying " Well, what do you think? She's almost ready to open."

Harry chuckled and said " I like it, I think you'll do wonderful here Cissy." he looked around when he heard a cough and a voice say " Hello Harry Potter." Harry turned and saw Luna Lovegood standing behind him, wearing the same colored Robes as Narcissa. " You know, Harry, our store isn't open yet." Narcissa smiled and said " Luna, this is our financial backer, as well as my Husband, as you well know."

Harry chuckled and said " It's okay Cissy, she's just doing what she believes to be right." he looked at Luna and said " Well, how are you doing Luna? When did you chose to work for Cissy?" Luna blushed faintly and said " She asked me to." she looked down, then back up and said " She said if I did, then I might...get the chance to..." she blushed and fell silent.

Harry looked up at Narcissa and said " Cissy?" Narcissa blushed, then said " I...asked her to work for me, and in return I try to get you to...breed with her." Harry felt his jaw drop at this, his second wife was now trying to fix him up with one of his school friends, trying to get him to breed with her! Harry looked at her and said " Um, Narcissa, why would she want that? I mean, she's been my friend for a long time, but she never even mentioned anything about wanting me."

Narcissa looked at her husband with a pitying look and said " Harry, darling, she's wanted you for a while, but knew you would never do anything about it since because of the war." Harry looked at his second wife with surprise. She walked over to the door, locked it, and drew the curtain before turning to Harry. She took his shoulder and turned him around to look at Luna." Now Harry, you can't tell me you don't want her, just look at her Harry."

Unseen by Harry, Narcissa winked at Luna, the signal for her to start doing her part of the three part plan to get Luna in Harry's bed. A plan that was conceived and executed by Luna, and Harry's two wives. Luna smiled and turned to Harry. " Look, Harry, at her beautiful slender frame." at this Luna took off her robe to revile a tight white shirt and short shorts. Harry gulped. " Look at her long, pale blond hair Harry," here Luna took her hair out of pony tail " Look into those lovely silver eyes." Narcissa wrapped her arms around Harry from behind " Look at those curves Harry," Here Luna did a small circle, using her arms to emphasis her body, and Harry had to admit, those curves certainly were distracting as hell.

" Look at those tits Harry." at this Luna pulled up her shirt, showing she didn't have a bra on under it. Harry was surprised, Luna's skin was flawless, and her breasts were perky. Harry had to have guessed they were at large B cup or small C's. " Look at that flat stomach, Harry, imagine what it would feel like slapping against your stomach, imagine what it would look like growing with your baby." Harry groaned, his cock hardening.

" Now look at her legs Harry, what do you think they would feel like wrapped around you?" Narcissa whispered as Luna turned on the spot, Harry groaned once more. " Cissy, what are you doing to me?" he moaned, Narcissa ignored him and went of " Look at her firm ass Harry, look at how beautiful it is." Luna turned, pulled her shorts down and showed her bare ass at Harry, a wet spot appeared on the fly of Harry's pants. Pre-cum was leaking out of his cock, then Narcissa said " Now look at that pretty, shaved pussy Harry, imagine how it would taste under your tongue, how it would feel around your cock my dear husband." at this Luna got walked over to the desk, jumped up and spread her legs, showing Harry her shaved bare pussy, and the tiny slit that was her womanhood.

" I want you to fuck her Harry, I want you to shove your cock deep into her and give her your child." with this she unzipped his pants and gently pushed Harry over to the desk, and before Harry know it, his large cock was buried in Luna Lovegood's tight, soaking pussy. " Ohhh, Harry" Luna moaned, Harry looked deep into her Silver eyes, he moaned and said " Luna...I never knew..never knew you could be so tight."

Luna smiled as she moaned and said " Harry, damn Harry, this is so good." she moaned then said " I've always, always wanted this." before long, the two of them were moaning loudly as they both fucked one another hard. When they came, they came together, Harry moaning and Luna screaming, as his cum filled her womb.

As they came down, Harry looked at Luna, then said " That was...Wow..." Then he blushed again and said " Oh, Shit, Cissy!" he said as his eyes widened, then he felt his wife's arms enclose him from behind. " Shhh, it's alright Harry, I wanted this to happen. All three of us did." Harry looked at he and said " All three?"

A/N: Hey folks, here's a new chapter for you all. Remember, the Review button is your friend ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all, thank's for the reviews. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10.

Harry sat in his living room at Grimmauld place, in the dark with a cup of cold tea next to him. He was brooding about what he was sure was the end of his marriages, and they hadn't lasted longer then a month. Earlier that day he had had sex with Luna Lovegood, not only did he have sex with her, he had cum inside of her, quite possibly making her pregnant with his child.

Harry closed his eyes when he heard the door open, then he heard Minerva call out " Harry, are you home. Harry?" Harry drew a deep breath and called out " In here, Min." Minerva walked into the dark living room, frowned then waved her wand causing the candles to light. " Harry, why are you sitting in the dark?" Harry gulped, crunch time. " I ...I've done something bad Minerva."

Minerva looked at him curiously, then smiled " Are you talking about Luna?" Harry looked shocked! " Don't be so surprised, Cissy already told me about it. Truth be told, I was surprised it took as long as it did." she chuckled and said " I figured that she would jump at you the first chance she got."

Harry felt Stunned! He wasn't going to lose his marriage, either of them. Minerva walked over and kissed him and said " Now then, come along Harry dear, we have to get ready for dinner. We're meeting the Patil twins and Luna for Dinner at the leaky cauldron." Harry felt his eyes go wide at this, and gulped. " Parvati, Padma _And_ Luna!" Minerva smiled and nodded, a decidedly wicked look in her eyes. " Their all going to kill me." Harry added.

As it turned out, Harry didn't have to worry at all, the evening was a good one, Minerva kept her ribbing of Harry to a minimum, and Narcissa seemed to be all smiles, so did Luna. Parvati and Padma both seemed to be very happy to be dinning with the Potters as well, in all it turned out to be a very enjoyable night for Harry all the way around.

And the night only got better as the night went on, Luna was invited over for the night, and Harry ended up being shown exactly how much Minerva and Narcissa liked the idea of Luna being part of the family. The next few days were spent getting ready for Hogwarts opening it's doors for the new school year, as well as the Grand Opening of the Shade and Grove. At the same time, Harry was busy working with the Ministry to get the Clan's ready.

The day before Hogwarts opened it's doors, Molly Weasly arrived at Grimmauld place, smiling at them all " Harry, Minerva, Narcissa I have good news, if you will all come with me." Harry, who was dressed in his usual clothing, looked slightly puzzled. Minerva was wearing her usual green robes, and Narcissa was wearing her Cerulean Blue robes for work. All three of them nodded, then said " Sure."

Molly lead them to a limo that had the Ministry of Magic seal on the doors. Harry was surprised that Mrs. Weasly would have a limo waiting for them, but supposed that being the new Minister of Magic had it's perks. As they rode out of London Harry looked around him, on his left was Minerva, who was looking at out the window, watching the city go by with a look of wonder in her eyes. Across from Minerva, Harry's second wife Narcissa was also watching the city going by, with the same look of wonder. At first Harry didn't understand it, but then he caught on to it. ' _They've never traveled London in the Muggle way before._' he thought to himself.

Harry then looked at Molly herself, and raised an eyebrow as he examined her closely for the first time in months. Molly had lost weight, a lot of it. She had also lost several years as well, making her look much the same as she did in Harry's third year, the year he had first started masturbating to women. Harry noticed her hair was now worn short, only to her shoulders, and it was better taken care of then before, then his eyes traveled to her chest, and he felt a stirring in his pants ' _All those Summers I stayed with her, why had I never noticed just how big her breasts were?_' he asked himself, but then he knew the answer too, he'd been too busy with Minerva to really pay attention to Molly.

Oh sure, he'd had an attraction to Molly Weasly, had wanted to fuck her several times. In fact he had even gotten hard when hugging her, but this was new. Molly noticed his stare and simply smiled at him, " Um, so Molly, were are we going?" Harry asked forcing himself to look blushingly out the window. Molly laughed and added " You'll see when we get there, Harry, don't worry." nearly an hour and a half later, they arrived in Buntinford Molly had the driver take them just outside of town, to an area that looked like it was all farm field, she then took out a piece of paper and whispered something to it.

Before Harry's astonished eyes, a massive Manor house seemed to appear. It was huge, at least three levels that Harry could see, and a massive wall surrounding it. What Harry could see through the gate was that the Manor was made of brick with large window's. The gate itself was something that made Harry pause, on it were three tree's, set in a little grouping, all three of them were a sort of dusky hue. " This is the symbol of my Clan, isn't it Molly?" he said. Molly smiled and nodded " Yes, Harry dear, it is." she added with a slight laugh of joy " Welcome Harry Potter, to Potter Manor, Welcome Home Harry."

Hey all, sorry to drop you here, but I felt this was a good place to stop this chapter. Please remember, the Review button is your Friend ;)


End file.
